


One Day She Will

by PrincessOfTheUnderdark



Category: Glee, Glee RPF, Victorious, Victorious RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfTheUnderdark/pseuds/PrincessOfTheUnderdark
Summary: Naya and Liz are in love with their best friends. They find comfort in each other and maybe just maybe the people they love love them back. Switches between Liz Gillies' and Naya Rivera's point of view. This is a RPF. HeYa and Liz/Tori





	One Day She Will

Chapter 1  
This first chapter is in Liz's point of view. I will switch between Liz and Naya's pov in opposite chapters. Sorry if it's awful or not your thing. I own nothing but my imagination and my mistakes. I'm sorry if this is written poorly.  
Liz's Point of View:  
I knew that they were going to kill me for interrupting Avan and Tori's "kiss" scene. Something about film tape being expensive; blah, blah, blah. I didn't care, it would be funny, not to mention I was kind of jealous. You see, I had a huge crush on one miss Victoria Justice.  
I had been out of town for a couple of days visiting family in New York, but I had gotten back to LA a little less than an hour ago. I had to resist texting Tori as soon as I landed. Knowing that they were shooting this scene today sparked something inside of me, and I came up with this plan on the plane ride home.  
I stayed hidden behind the couch until I saw the shadow of their heads move toward each other before I popped up screaming boo. Tori and Avan sprang apart, yelping in surprise. Seeing me Tori broke into a huge smile and pulled me into an awkward hug over the couch.  
"I've missed you," Tori whispered into my ear.  
"Don't get all mushy on me T. I was only gone a few days," I hauled pulling her tighter.  
"I know, bit still," she said.  
"I missed you too," I whispered pulling back smiling.  
Avan, still giggling pulled me into a side hug.  
"Hey," we both said at the same time which caused us to break into more laughter.  
"Sorry guys," I appologised to the filming crew before smiling and waving to everyone and heading to my trailer, too tired to drive home just yet.  
My trailer was awesome and felt just as close to home as the real thing. I had it decked out with a black futon, signed posters of my favorite celebrities, and of course my vanity; surrounded by pictures of the cast and crew, mainly Tori and me.  
Smiling to myself as I thought about her, I threw my bag down by the door and crawled onto my futon. As I pulled the fleece blanket up around me and snuggled into my pillow, I noticed that it smelled different, it smelled like Tori. Smiling a huge goofy smile I breathed in her scent and pulled the blanket tighter to me. It wasn't long before I was asleep.  
The dinging of my phone woke me up. Groaning I went over to get it out of my bag. Unlocking the screen I saw I had a text from Naya. Naya and I had met at a party a few months back and really hit it off. I clicked open her message and read it as I lay back down again.  
Nay3 : Hey sweet thang ;)  
Rolling my eyes I smiled and typed back a quick reply.  
Liz : Hey slut! :)  
Nay3 : Ouch! What was that for? Are you back yet?  
Liz : Lol. You woke me up from a good dream. Yes, I'm back. I flew in about four hours ago.  
Nay3 : Aww :( I'm sorry. What was your dream about, wait that isn't a metaphor is it?  
Liz : It's chill. No, it's not a metaphor lol. My dream was about cuddling.  
Nay3 : Awwwww! I'm sure it was about/with a certain brunette ;p am I right?  
Liz : -.- shut up!  
Nay3 : Never! Muahahahahahahaha ;)  
Nay3 : But all kidding aside, do you wanna come over tomorrow night?  
Liz : Sure! What do you have planned?  
Nay3 : Spa night with Heather, Dianna, and Lea.  
Liz : Sounds fun, count me in!  
Nay3 : Maybe you should bring your girl ;3  
Liz : HA! I wish she were mine.  
Nay3 : One day she might be, trust me I know EXACTLY how you feel. It sucks.  
Liz : We can only hope, right?  
Nay3 : And dream baby!  
Liz : Lol. God you're a dork.  
Nay3 : Yeah yeah. How was NY?  
Liz : Boring actually. I'll tell you about it tomorrow. I have to drive home now.  
Nay3 : Looking forward to it. Text me when you get there 3  
Liz : Don't I always 3  
Shaking my head at Naya's protectiveness I started gathering my things to go home. Just as I was about to open the door, it swung open to reveal a bubbly Tori. Before I knew what was happening she barreled toward me, practically tackling me in a bear hug.  
"Woah, easy there Tor," I giggled.  
"I'm sorry. I just missed my best friend." UGH FUCKING FRIEND ZONE.  
"I missed you too T."  
"I hope you don't mind, but I slept in here while you were gone. I really need to get one of those bed/couch thingies."  
"You mean a futon," I laughed, "No I don't mind at all, me casa es su casa."  
Tori just rolled her eyes at my terrible Spanish. I lightly punched her in the arm.  
"Hey are you done for the day, I was just about to head home."  
"Yeah, we just wrapped my scene with Avan."  
"Do you want a ride home?" I crossed my fingers she'd say yes.  
"Sure, I'll just go grab my stuff and I'll meet you at your car." She bounced out the door. Shaking my head I walked to my range rover.  
"I don't get it," she says getting in, "why is everything you own black?"  
"What's wrong with black? I like it."  
"There's no color to it," she complained.  
"It's black, it is literally the absence of color, Tori."  
"Yeah, and that's depressing," she toyed with the radio dials until she found my party playlist. She always did this when she was in my car. We both giggled when "Freak the Freak Out" came on first, it was by far my favorite episode to shoot. I smirked as I watched her dance in her seat. When she started singing I swear my heart stopped for a minute. I loved the sound of her voice. The song changed to "Take A Hint" and we both sang along finishing right as I pulled into her drive way.  
"Thanks for the lift," she said pecking my cheek as she got out, as was her routine.  
"Anytime, Princess," I joked before driving away.  
It was only 9:45 when I got home but I was exhausted from my flight. Grabbing my purse and luggage I made my way into my house. Climbing the stairs to my bedroom, I threw everything into the closet and pulled out my phone, I'd unpack tomorrow.  
Liz : Hey boo, I'm home safe.  
Nay3 : Good! Love you Lizzie.  
Liz : Love you too NayNay  
Nay3 : I know you must be tired from your flight, I'll let you get some shut eye. Night chica.  
Liz : Night home gurl! Lol.  
I pretty much crashed onto my bed, pulling my duvet around me. I couldn't help but smile and think of HER as I fell asleep.


End file.
